


Little Fox

by cubhyunjae



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Long Distance bfs, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Bang Chan texts the wrong number thinking it's his best friend, but gets met with Yang Jeongin, a shy boy who just wants friends.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Kim Woojin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Little Fox

unknown  
woojin, how tf do you keep breaking your damn phone? 

👉👈 mayhaps he is clumsy?-jeongin

why are you talking about yourself in third person? -unknown

i think you have the wrong number??? im not woojin. -jeongin  
but we can still text? 🦊😊 -jeongin

uh??? i mean sure??? -unknown

Jeongin giggles softly as he recalls the first message from his now best friend Chan. Jeongin sits on the couch as Minho sits next to him. 

“Are you Skyping Chan tonight?” Minho leans on Jeongin's shoulder. 

“Mmhm! He's gonna text me when he's available. He said he is gonna have some of his friends online so he wants to see if my friends wanna join too!” Jeongin giggles as Changbin sits on the other side of Jeongin. 

“Should we invite Seungmin and Jungwoo as well?” Changbin asks as he texts Seungmin. 

“Sure! The more the merrier!” Jeongin grins as his phone goes off. 

I can Skype now if you want!! - chan

okay channie hyung! 🦊😊 - jeongin

Jeongin turns Skype on and giggles as the call immediately comes. Jeongin accepts the call happily, the bright smile of Bang Chan being displayed on the television. 

“Yang Jeongin!” Chan shouts happily as he looks at the younger. 

“Channie hyung!” Jeongin giggles as he pulls his blanket closer to his chest. 

“I want you to finally meet my roommates! This is Lee Felix and this Han Jisung!” Chan smiles brightly as a pink haired male and a blonde haired male step into view. 

“LIXIE!” Changbin screams as he sees the strawberry haired boy. 

“BINNIE!” Felix screams back and waves at him happily. 

“Wait...HOW DID WE NOT CONNECT THIS?!” Minho screeches and shakes Jeongin. 

“Hands off the baby!” Chan shouts while laughing. 

“Well call me boo boo the fool,” Jisung pouts while sitting on the couch. 

“Boo boo the fool,” Minho smirks at Jisung. 

“No flirting on my Christian Minecraft server,” Jeongin huffs and hugs his Ryan plush that Chan sent him, “It doesn't smell like you anymore,” Jeongin pouts. 

“Awwh Innie. Want me to send you some of my cologne?” Chan asks smiling brightly.

“You don't have to,” Jeongin pouts while looking at the screen. 

“Your pout is so cute oh my gosh,” Chan grins at Jeongin happily. 

“I can't believe we didn't realize that Chan was Jeongin's Chan,” Changbin laughs softly. 

“M-My Chan?” Jeongin hides his face and blushes a deep red.

“Well yeah. I mean he is all you talk about since you two met,” Changbin smirks as Jeongin dolphin screeches and smacks Changbin. 

“Why is the baby hitting the other baby?” Jungwoo walks into the apartment with Seungmin. 

“Being a nuisance,” Jeongin glares at Changbin. 

“Unsurprising,” Seungmin shrugs and sits on the floor in front of the couch as he texts someone. 

“Texting Jinnie?” Jeongin asks smiling. 

“Yeah. He's heading over to Chan's place right now,” Seungmin grins as he hears Hyunjin's iconic giggle. 

“Hi Minnie!” Hyunjin giggles softly as he sees his boyfriend. 

“Hi Jinnie!” Seungmin giggles softly. 

“Channie hyung? Instead of sending your cologne, do you think maybe you can send me a hoodie?” Jeongin looks up at his best friend happily. 

“Why didn't I think about that? You'd look so cute in my hoodie. It would probably swim on you. Oh my god! Can you imagine? Innie with sweater paws? My heart!” Chan grabs his shirt where his heart is. 

“Oh my gosh Chan,” Woojin laughs and sits on the floor. 

“Channie hyung! Guess what?” Jeongin jumps up happily. 

“What little fox?” Chan smiles at Jeongin. 

“Stay right there! Don't move!” Jeongin instructs as he runs to his bedroom. 

“Wasn't planning on it,” Chan laughs as he watches Jeongin run into his room. 

“You like him,” Minho smirks. 

“He is my best friend,” Chan raises his eyebrow. 

“I mean you want to date him,” Minho smirks at Chan. 

“I can't ask him. I don't even know how!” Chan groans softly and pouts. 

“Easy! Like this! Jisung? Virtual date? This Friday? Whenever you're free?” Minho smiles at the squirrel like boy. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jisung blushes and hides his face. 

“Now I know why Changbin calls you a flirt,” Felix snorts and smiles. 

“You piece of sh-” Minho gets cut off by Jeongin running in with a large blanket. 

“What is that fox?” Chan asks smiling. 

“So remember when I said I was gonna make a blanket?” Jeongin grins, hiding the true picture of the blanket. 

“Yes I remember. What did you get?” Chan asks smiling brightly. 

“Don't think I'm weird okay? I did it so I can cuddle you every night,” Jeongin unfolds the blanket to show the first picture Chan ever sent Jeongin. 

“Innie! Oh my gosh! You're so cute. Oh my god. I just wanna hug you and hold you and cuddle you and kiss your cute little cheeks. Agh!” Chan coos at Jeongin. 

Jeongin throws the blanket over his head and giggles happily. 

“I met my future husband on day one and already asked him out. Grow some balls,” Minho groans and mumbles. 

“Hey Innie? You know that coffee shop you love so much?” Chan asks Jeongin smiling. 

“Yes sir!” Jeongin pokes his cheeks happily. 

“When you get my hoodie, do you wanna go on a virtual date there?” Chan asks smiling. 

“R-Really?” Jeongin asks blushing. 

“Yes,” Chan grins at him and chuckles softly. 

“Give me a moment,” Jeongin turns his mic off before screaming, “BINNIE! MINNIE! JUNGWOO! MINHO! I HAVE A DATE WITH CHANNIE!!” Jeongin screams and jumps around. 

Minho turns the mic back on but motions for Chan and them to keep quiet. 

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this! He actually wants to date me. Me! Of all people! I really thought he was dating Woojin!” Jeongin screeches. 

“Of all people why me?” Woojin groans out. 

“Eh?” Jeongin looks at Chan who grins. 

“I'm sending you my sweatshirt tomorrow. Fast delivery. It'll be there after you get home from college prince. Hey, I love you Innie. My shift starts soon. Big hugs fox,” Chan grins and waves at him before hugging their matching stuffed animal. 

Jeongin hugs his stuffed animal happily before smiling brightly at Chan, “Bye Channie hyung. Text me after work!” Jeongin waves before ending the call. 

Jeongin falls on his back and holds his plushie happily. 

“You're whipped,” Jungwoo sighs and shakes his head. 

“Honestly? Yeah. He's so amazing and wonderful and ugh. But Lee Minho has a hot date,” Jeongin grins at Minho. 

“Honestly? Kiss my ass,” Minho sighs and lays back. 

“Only Jungwoo needs a date now,” Changbin gives Jungwoo a look. 

“No need. I'm dating Woojin. Now duce lovelies. I gotta hot date with my bed and Woojin,” Jungwoo leaves. 

“I should get going too. Maybe we can go out to lunch tomorrow,” Seungmin smiles at the group. 

“Totally!” Jeongin grins at him. 

-The Day Jeongin Gets Chan's Hoodie-

Jeongin grabs his phone and begins to FaceTime Chan giggling. 

“Hi fox! Did you open the box?” Chan asks biting his lip. 

“Not yet. I was just about to. You know Binnie hyung is coming over there next week right?” Jeongin grabs his box knife and begins to open the box happily. 

“Yeah I know. Felix won't shut up about it. Oh my god! I get to meet Binnie. I'm so happy!” Chan makes his voice go higher causing Jeongin to giggle. 

“You know that's gonna be us when we meet,” Jeongin giggles more as he finally opens the box. 

“We're gonna be worse,” Chan chuckles. 

Jeongin slips off his hoodie and slips Chan's on happily. Jeongin breathes in and smiles brightly. Jeongin tears up slightly before wiping his eyes. 

“Why are you crying Innie?” Chan frowns at the younger. 

“I just can't wait to hug you and cuddle you,” Jeongin smiles before looking at the box, “Chan I told you not to!” Jeongin grabs the cologne bottle and giggles as he sees the label. 

“I wanted to. I know that my cologne helps your insomnia,” Chan smiles at him. 

“You also sent me Tim Tams! Yay! I was almost out because Changbin keeps freaking eating mine,” Jeongin glares at his roommates door. 

“I HEARD THAT!” Changbin screams so Jeongin can hear him. 

“That was the point,” Jeongin wiggles his butt before taking the box and putting it in his room. 

“You two,” Chan laughs while Jeongin giggles. 

“Ready for our date?” Jeongin grins at the older happily. 

“Of course my sweet fox,” Chan smiles at Jeongin. 

“CHANGBIN HYUNG! I'M LEAVING! I'LL TEXT YOU WHEN I'M ON MY WAY HOME!” Jeongin shouts as he leaves his apartment.

“I'm already at my cafe. What are you gonna get?” Chan asks smiling brightly. 

“I'm probably gonna get a smoothie,” Jeongin grins at Chan as he walks down the street to the cafe on the corner. 

“Strawberry?” Chan asks grinning. 

“Yep! And whipped cream!” Jeongin grins as he walks into the small cafe. 

He walks up to the counter and giggles as Minho screeches. 

“You look so cute!” Minho grins brightly as he gets the biggest size cup happily, “Strawberry smoothie with whipped cream?” 

“Yes hyung,” Jeongin hands him the money, “And a blueberry muffin.” 

“Hi Minho. Jisung is excited for tomorrow,” Chan smiles at Minho. 

“Oh really? Good. I'm planning on taking him to Han River and just talking,” Minho smiles brightly as he rings Jeongin up. He hands Jeongin the smoothie and the muffin happily. 

Jeongin thanks him before taking his stuff to the table in the back. He puts his phone on the table and waves at Chan who was sipping on a bright pink smoothie. 

“You didn't have to get the same thing as me,” Jeongin giggles softly. 

“I wanted to get the same thing as my little fox. Speaking of, do you want to be my little fox? My boyfriend?” Chan asks causing Jeongin to choke on his smoothie. 

“What? Like boyfriends? Like kissing and cuddling and making out?” Jeongin asks shocked. 

“Yes silly boy,” Chan laughs softly. 

“Are you crazy? Of course!” Jeongin giggles happily. 

“Oh thank god. I thought you were gonna say no,” Chan laughs and shakes his head. 

“I've liked you for a really long time Channie hyung,” Jeongin grins and then looks at the date on his phone, “We met four months ago on this day,” Jeongin grins happily at the older male. 

“We did didn't we?” Chan smiles brightly at Jeongin. 

“I can't wait to see you,” Jeongin grins as he sips his smoothie happily. 

“I can't either baby,” Chan smiles brightly at Jeongin while sipping his smoothie.

The two boys spent the next three hours talking, laughing, and drinking smoothies. Chan and Jeongin continue to talk while Jeongin walks home. Once inside his apartment, Jeongin tells Chan goodnight since he has to work. Jeongin ends the call and lays on the couch after plugging his phone in. 

“How did the date go?” Changbin asks smiling softly. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Jeongin smiles up at Changbin. 

“Holy shit really? I'm so happy for you two!” Changbin lays on the couch next to Jeongin and wraps his arms around him. 

“I love you Binnie,” Jeongin whispers before falling asleep. 

“I love you too Innie,” Changbin smiles and   
falls asleep holding the boy close to him. 

μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ

The next eight months are spent with virtual dates, roommates and best friends flying to and from Australia, many stuffed animals and copious amounts of candy being sent back and forth. The day of Jeongin and Chan's eight months had rapidly approached. Not only was it their eight months, but it was their one year of friendship. Jeongin was hoping that they could finally meet, however that was not the case. Chan, unfortunately, had to work which made it impossible for the two to meet. On the plus side, Felix had came from Australia for the first time. Jeongin was happy to see Felix, but with his and Chan's eight months being tomorrow, he was devastated about not being able to finally meet his lover. 

“Lixie? Chan loves me right?” Jeongin asks, his head in Felix's lap. 

“He loves you more than anyone I know. Dare I say, even more than his mother,” Felix smirks as Jeongin giggles loudly. 

“I wish I could see him. I can't even talk to him tomorrow! He says he has to work a double shift tomorrow!” Jeongin sniffles and wipes his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. 

“I know baby. I know. Wanna cuddle and sleep?” Felix smiles and pets Jeongin's hair. 

“Yes please. Do you care if I use my Chan blanket?” Jeongin sniffles once again. 

“Not at all baby,” Felix smiles as the younger boy grabs his blanket from the floor. 

The two boys snuggle up with the blanket happily. Jeongin lays his head on Felix's chest as he falls asleep. Felix presses his lips to Jeongin's head smiling. 

“Tomorrow better work,” Felix mumbles before he falls asleep holding the small boy.

-Next Day-

Changbin had left early that morning for work, leaving Felix alone with Jeongin. Once the two woke up, they got dressed and went to a McDonald's for breakfast. 

“I'm going to take you shopping after this,” Felix smiles brightly as he looks at Jeongin. 

“What why?” Jeongin asks as he sips on his orange juice. 

“Because. Retail therapy,” Felix giggles softly as he finishes his food happily. 

Jeongin shrugs and nods while smiling brightly. Felix throws their trash away once Jeongin is done and drags him out of the restaurant. Jeongin giggles as Felix walks to the closest mall. 

“I want to get you a cute outfit! Can I dress you?” Felix asks smiling brightly. 

“Of course fashionista master,” Jeongin giggles happily. 

“Actually, that's Hyunjin, but I've learned a few things from him,” Felix grins and drags him into the first store they see. 

Three hours and six stores later, Jeongin was dresses in the perfect outfit. Black skinny jeans, neon yellow long sleeved shirt, and white and blue long sleeved turtleneck sweater. 

“You look perfect Innie!” Felix grins as Jeongin spins around giggling loudly. 

Jeongin goes back into the changing room making Felix call Changbin. 

“Hey baby,” Changbin chuckles softly. 

“Have you picked up the kangaroo?” Felix sighs softly. 

“Hey Lix,” Chan chuckles softly. 

“He's been crying for two days straight, and I picked out the perfect outfit for tonight. You two fuck this up and I'm kicking both of your asses,” Felix growls slightly. 

“Yes sir. We gotta go though. Love you Lix!” Changbin chuckles and hangs up. 

Jeongin grins and walks out of the changing room holding the clothes. 

“Let's go pay for this then go get some boba!” Felix takes the younger to the counter. 

“Did you find everything alright?” the cashier smiles at the two. 

“Yes ma'am!” Jeongin grins as he sets the clothes on the counter. 

Felix pays for the clothes and grins as the two leave happily. Jeongin grabs Felix's hand and takes him to the boba tea shop in the mall. Jeongin grabs his wallet and grins happily. 

“Two strawberry boba teas please!” Jeongin smiles brightly. 

“Is that all for you today?” the male smiles as Jeongin hands him the money and nods. 

Felix grabs their drinks once they're finished. They walk to a table and smile slightly at each other. 

“You okay Innie?” Felix bites his lip.

“Yeah I'm okay. I just really wish I could hug Channie hyung. I love him so much. Like so so much. I was in a very dark place when I met him. I took on the weight of Binnie and Min hyung's problems because I hated seeing them so sad. Chan helped me out of that place. He picked up my pieces every time I tore them apart,” Jeongin wipes his eyes again and shakes his head. 

“Hey hey hey. I understand completely,” Felix smiles as Jeongin sips his boba. 

“Today was just super important to me. I know he can't avoid his job and working. I just wish he could have told them off and came to see me,” Jeongin giggles sadly as he sips his tea. 

“Why don't we go to the arcade until tonight? Remember Binnie wants us to meet him for dinner?” Felix smiles as he continues to drink his tea. 

“Can I change my outfit before we go to the arcade?” Jeongin asks as he finishes his tea. 

“Yeah of course! Let's go!” Felix finishes his tea and throws the cups away.

Jeongin giggles and walks to the nearest bathroom. He walks into a stall and quickly changes his clothes before smiling at himself. He sends a quick I love you to Chan before walking out, his old clothes in the bag. Felix grins and takes Jeongin to the arcade happily. Felix and Jeongin spend the next three hours playing skeeball, basketball hoops, random ticket games, and just enjoying each others company. Jeongin smiles brightly as they cash their tickets in.

“What would you like love?” the woman behind the counter asks smiling. 

“Can I get the kangaroo plushie please?” Jeongin asks smiling brightly.

The woman leans up and grand the adorable kangaroo plush from the shelf. She turns around and hands it to Jeongin happily. 

“What are you gonna name it Innie?” Felix asks smiling. 

“Chris,” Jeongin smiles as they walk out of the arcade. 

Felix's phone begins to ring causing the Australian to answer the phone, “Hello?” Felix answers. 

“We're here. Hurry please,” Changbin hums softly. 

“Okay. Can we set our stuff in your car?” Felix asks as he takes Jeongin out of the mall. 

“Yeah. His stuff is in the trunk. He's sitting across from me with his back facing the door,” Changbin chuckles softly. 

“Okay. We're almost there. I love you. Bye!” Felix hangs up and looks over at Jeongin, “Hey. Changbin's friend is with him. He picked him up from the airport. You don't care if he comes right?” 

“No I don't mind. I love making new friends!” Jeongin smiles brightly. 

Once they get to the cafe, Jeongin sighs softly. Where they had their first virtual date and Chan asked Jeongin to be his. They put their things in Changbin's car before walking to the cafe entrance. Jeongin looks inside and hums softly. 

“His friend has similar hair to Chan,” Jeongin giggles as they walk into the cafe. 

“Yeah? That's cool,” Felix bites his lip as they walk closer to Changbin. 

“Hi Binnie!” Jeongin smiles when they walk closer. 

“Hey Innie. Hey Lixie!” Changbin smiles brightly as he waves then over. 

Once the two walk closer Changbin smiles brightly. “Jeongin? I want you to meet my friend,” Changbin smiles. 

When Jeongin finally places his eyes on the stranger, he drops to his knees crying. The stranger pulls Jeongin up and hugs him tightly. 

“I could never miss such an important date Yang Jeongin,” Chan smiles brightly at his boyfriend. 

“I love you I love you I love you I love you,” Jeongin cries hard into Chan's chest. 

“I love you too baby boy. So so much,” Chan kisses Jeongin's forehead. 

“You missed loser,” Jeongin grins happily. 

“I did?” Chan smirks at Jeongin. 

Jeongin pulls Chan close by his neck and kisses him deeply. Chan grins and kisses back happily. Once the two pull away they sit down in the booth happily. Jeongin snuggles into his boyfriend happily. 

“We have some news for both of you,” Felix smiles at both Jeongin and Changbin. 

“What?” Changbin asks raising his eyebrow. 

“We're moving to Korea,” Chan smiles happily at Jeongin. 

“What? WHAT?!” Jeongin screams before slapping his hand over his mouth. 

“I have most of my stuff with me now. All the stuff I really need. That's why Felix had so much stuff. Hyunjin, Woojin, and Jisung are sending up their stuff as well along with the rest of our stuff. Once they have that done, they're moving up here as well,” Chan smiles brightly. 

“I get to have you all to myself?” Jeongin asks smiling brightly. 

“Forever and ever my little fox,” Chan smiles at him. 

“I love you so much Chris,” Jeongin smiles at his boyfriend. 

“I love you so much Jeongin,” Chan whispers before kissing him gently.


End file.
